Eco
Eco is a powerful, elemental substance which physically appears in the form of a cluster, ore, prism, or crystal, and comes in six different known colors: Light Eco, Dark Eco, Green Eco, Blue Eco, Yellow Eco, and Red Eco; each color serving a different and specific purpose. It was created by the Precursors, and studied and mastered by sages. Eco is produced and distributed at the Eco Core, and used as the primary currency in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series next to Precursor orbs, especially when in the form of ore. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' Eco was most prominent in The Precursor Legacy, commonly found in the form of floating particles, that when acquired would provide Jak with temporarily augmented abilities. More concentrated eco could be found in vents, which gave Jak a longer amount of time to use his abilities. Dark eco was commonly found in boxes, and when touched, would detonate and harm Jak. However if Jak were to fall in a pool of dark eco, it would kill him. Light eco only appeared in the final ending, where all the sages combined the concentrated eco from their staffs to create it, Jak then using it to destroy Gol and Maia. Interestingly, when Daxter was submersed in a vat of dark eco, he changed from human to an ottsel. Later in Jak 3, it is learned that eco contains the essence of the Precursors, which allowed Daxter to survive the submersion. ''Jak II—Jak 3'' During the time of Jak II and Jak 3, colored eco appeared to be seemingly rare in its natural form, as dark eco and other forms of physical eco appeared to be more common. Red, yellow, blue, and dark eco appeared in the form of Morph Gun mods, in which they were used as weapons for their specific purpose. Other forms of dark eco and Eco Ore were used as a form of currency, and were constantly sought after by humans during an ongoing war against the Metal Heads. Eco was also used to stabilize Haven City through their eco grid. In Jak 3, dark and light eco crystals were revealed. Jak could obtain these to gain and control new Dark Jak and Light Jak powers. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' All colors of eco excluding light eco were featured during Jak X: Combat Racing. With the exception of dark eco, colored eco was used as a type of power-up—each color benefiting the racer according to the eco's specialty. Dark eco could be collected after destroying enemy vehicles. ''The Lost Frontier'' During The Lost Frontier, the world suffered a sudden eco shortage.Presumably due to both previous war activity, as well as mass consumption and increasing human population, as well as the world simply growing older in age. Jak and Daxter set out to find more eco along with Keira Hagai, a sage-in-training, where they discover the Eco Seeker artifact that leads them to the eco core, a massive control panel for the distribution of eco, where they then re-stabilize it. Eco could again be found in vents, similar to the first game, which often replenished Jak's eco power reservoir, allowing him to use his Eco Skills purchased with dark eco spheres dropped from fallen enemies, similar to previous games. Jak also used eco for his weapon, similar to Jak II and Jak 3, except now he used the Gunstaff opposed to the Morph Gun. Types Green Eco Green Eco contains the power of healing and growing things, and is used throughout the series as a means of restoring health – one section of the heart meter in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, two sections of the health meter in Jak II and Jak 3, and more than half of the meter in Jak X: Combat Racing. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Green Eco appears as small floating particles in groups of three or four, or as a large cloud equal to fifty of the smaller particles. Both the small particles and the larger clouds can be found in boxes, or by defeating enemies. On Sentinel Beach, Green Eco can also be found in vents; stepping into one of them fills Jak's heart meter to maximum capacity. In both Jak II and Jak 3, the main source of Green Eco is the Krimzon Guard Health Packs. There are, however, several Green Eco vents found in Southern Haven Forest during Jak 3, albeit only in one mission, and not primarily for restoring health, but to kill Dark Eco-infected plants. In Jak X: Combat Racing, Green Eco is scattered throughout the tracks and is used to repair your vehicle. Blue Eco Blue Eco contains the energy of motion; in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, it is used to increase Jak's speed, attract precursor orbs, break boxes and attract their contents, and to activate many Precursor artifacts. After Green Eco, it is the most widely spread kind of Eco, with vents and clusters appearing in almost every area. As befitting its ability to increase speed and power machines, Blue Eco resembles blue lightning. In Jak II and Jak 3, the Blue Mod(s) of the Morph Gun resemble the Characteristics of Blue Eco (as all the Mods do), fast, precise; lightning like. In Jak X, it is found as a capsule-like object on the tracks and used as turbo. Red Eco Red Eco increases the user's strength, making it possible to slay more powerful enemies in a single blow. Jak's jump-dive attack is also enhanced while he is using Red Eco - a small shock-wave of Red Eco will destroy any enemy within range. However, there is a slight drawback in the fact that use of Red Eco makes the user slightly slower. On Misty Island, as well as a few other places, clusters of Red Eco can be found in boxes, or by destroying certain enemies during the Lurker ambush; it can also be found in vents on Snowy Mountain. Red Eco clusters are thick, and resembles fire when coming from vents. The Red Mod(s) in Jak II and Jak 3 are the same in their characteristics; slow, powerful, and better at close range. In Jak X, red eco appears as a glowing red capsule on the track, and is used as defensive weapons to avoid missiles or to hinder/kill opponents behind you. It is almost always ejected out of the back of the vehicle. Yellow Eco Yellow Eco, a more long-range offensive weapon than Red Eco, allows Jak to shoot fireballs from his palms that home in on enemies. As well as its usefulness at destroying enemies from a distance, Yellow Eco is also useful for destroying obstacles such as Dark Eco boxes and opening strong boxes. It is particularly abundant in Boggy Swamp, though vents are also found in the Spider Cave, on Snowy Mountain and in the Lava Tube. It resembles an amorphous cloud of gas. The Yellow Mod(s) in Jak II and Jak 3 are similar in Characteristics as well; Long Range, Average Power, Average Speed; a great all 'rounder. In Jak X, yellow eco appears as a glowing yellow octahedron along the tracks, and is used as offensive weapons to kill the opponents in front of you. Dark Eco With its ability to warp and mutate, Dark Eco is considered the most dangerous kind of Eco. Large amounts resemble a thick black ooze with a purple sheen; smaller amounts, as dropped by enemies in Jak II and Jak 3, are seen as shifting purple spheres. During Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Dark Eco was seen in containers, deep underground pools, or in Precursor Dark Eco Silos, as well as in solid crystalline form. In Jak 3, Dark Eco was also shown in crystal form, in vents at the Monk Temple and in the Ruined Stadium. Daxter's famous transformation into an ottsel was caused by falling into a pool of Dark Eco on Misty Island during Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, they do harm to Jak. In Jak II or Jak 3, however, they serve to augment Jak's abilities, replacing all other types of eco except Green Eco. However, large amounts of Dark Eco are still harmful to Jak. The Dark Mod for Jak's Morph Gun is extremely powerful, but drains the ammo of the weapon greatly. In Jak X, when Jak continues to get fired upon or kill opponents, dark eco upgrades his weapons and fully restores his health. Light Eco The rarest of all Eco in the world, Light Eco can occur naturally in vents in Jak 3, or can be created artificially by combining Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow Eco. In Jak 3, some enemies will dissolve into small spheres of it when defeated; it also appears in vents inside the mysterious Monk Temple, The Ruined Stadium, in Spargus City near the coast, and in crystals. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, four beams of Green, Blue, Yellow and Red Eco emit from small towers around the Dark Eco Silo, creating Light Eco which Jak channels to defeat Gol and Maia. In Jak 3, Light Eco enables Jak to transform into Light Jak, allowing Jak to heal his wounds, slow time, create a protective shield around him, or channel it into artificial wings used for reaching high places. In The Precursor Legacy, Daxter theorizes, presumably correctly, that Light Eco may be the key to reversing his transformation. In Jak 3, this claim is supported some because the Light Eco can be used to balance Jak's imbuement of Dark Eco. Notes References Category:Precursor artifacts Category:Eco